Cherry Blossom Weather
by EnzeruFataima
Summary: A song-one shot...I hope you guys love it...Sakura Biyori By: Hoshimura Mai...Thank you guys...RxR PLEASE...


Hiya guys….wazzup? This is a one shot story base on the song Sakura Biyori by Hoshimura Mai…NatsuMi Forever….

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the song.

~o~

_**Title: Sakura Biyori/ Cherry Blossom Weather**_

**Jyuuroku de kimi to ai  
Hyakunen no koi wo shita ne  
Hirahira to maiochiru  
Sakura no hanabira no shita de**

_Mikan Sakura is walking around the park when he notice a boy around her age sitting alone under the Sakura tree. She walks slowly in front of the boy and smile._

"_Hey…My name is Mikan Mikan Sakura…what about you?"Mikan asked cutely. The boy look up, the boy has a raven hair and alluring crimson eyes. Mikan smile sweetly at him while the boy grunted._

"_None of you business little girl…" the boy said and looks down, Mikan pouted and sit beside the boy and look up the sky._

"_Neh…if you're not telling me your name then I would name you Neko-chan, is that okay with you?"Mikan said and glance at the boy who twitch at the name._

"_Why would you call me Neko-chan? And I'm not a cat." the boy said annoyed. Mikan just smile and stretch her arm._

"_Because you won't tell me your name and beside your eyes is like a cat eyes."Mikan said as she giggle, the boy look at her weirdly but smile at her childishness. _

"_Fine…my name is Natsume Natsume Hyuuga and stop calling me Neko-chan."Natsume said and glance at the Mikan who squeal. _

"_Then where friends?"Mikan asked Natsume who nodded, Mikan smile and look up the sky and smile brightly._

**Aitakute kakenuketa  
Hi no ataru kyuu na sakamichi ya  
Kouen no sumi futari no kage wa  
Ima mo kawaranu mama**

_Mikan Sakura runs to the hill hurriedly to see if Natsume is there, when she got there she sees Natsume's shadow leaning against the Sakura tree, she smile and sits beside him and sigh._

"_Why are you late little girl?"Natsume said not looking up. Mikan pouted cutely._

"_I'm not late and beside don't call me little girl I have a name you know and its M-I-K-A-N."Mikan said with a pout, Natsume smirks._

"_ little girl."He said and lean comfortably to the trunk of the tree, Mikan did the same and they watch as Sakura petals flow. Their shadows __in the corner of the park remain unchanged._

**Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Marude nagai yume kara sameta you ni  
Miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

_Mikan and Natsume is again under the Sakura tree, Natsume lean on the trunk while watching the sky and Mikan is leaning at Natsume's shoulder. In Mikan's dream she sees Natsume and her along with the Sakura tree; they were swayed by the wind along with Sakura petals._

_Mikan stirred to her sleep and open her slowly, Natsume glance at her and smile slightly._

"_You awake there?"Natsume ask, as Mikan got up and looks at sky smiling._

"_Isn't the sky look pink, Natsume?"Mikan ask and look at Natsume smiling, Natsume smile back._

"_Maybe just maybe. "Natsume answered and look at the sky so did Mikan._

**Suki deshita suki deshita  
Egao saki someta kimi ga  
Boku dake ga shitte ita  
Migigawa yawaraka na ibasho**

"_Neh…Natsume I love you."Mikan whisper that Natsume could barely hear but luckily Mikan is leaning at Natsume's shoulder so he could hear it. Natsume smile and touch Mikan face._

"_I love you too Mikan, the one who created a colorful smile."Natsume said and smile at her, Mikan smile back. _

"_Don't worry Natsume; I will be always by your side."Mikan said and hold Natsume hands._

"_Yeah, __That soft spot to the right that only you knew about."Natsume said and lean to Mikan, Mikan lean back and the two lovers shared a sweet kiss._

**Sakura no shita no yakusoku  
'Rainen mo koko ni koyou' tte  
Nandomo tashikameatta kedo  
Ima mo hatasenu mama**

_The two is sitting beneath the Sakura tree, it's time for the Sakura Festivals and the two celebrate it beneath it watching it slowly fall to the ground._

"_Neh Natsume lets come here again next year."Mikan said and glance to Natsume who is taken aback by the sudden request._

"_I don't think so…we've been busy this year so I don't think we could go back here."Natsume said unsurely. Mikan pouted and look at Natsume sadly._

"_But…I think we should still try it."Natsume said unsurely, just don't make her girlfriend upset._

"_Promise?"Mikan ask eagerly, Natsume nodded unsurely. Mikan squeal and hug Natsume tightly, who just smile at her. The two proceed to watch the slowly falling Sakura petals._

_The two__ made sure many times but it's still unfulfilled; they can't come to the Sakura Festivals because they became busy._

**Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni sotto yomigaeru  
Kimi mo ima dokoka de miteru no kanaa  
Ano hi to onaji momoiro no sora**

_Mikan stand beneath the Sakura tree looking at the sky sadly. She remembered the days she's with Natsume. Sitting against the Sakura tree to watch the sky or watch each other sleep. The wind softly recreated everything_

"_Are you looking from it somewhere?"Mikan asked softly and smile faintly while staring at the sky._

"_Yeah maybe you're looking from it somewhere, the same pink sky from that day."Mikan said or should I say whisper to the wind and once again smile faintly._

**Oikaketa hibi no naka ni  
Kizamareta ashiato wa  
Nani yori mo kakegae no  
Nai takaramono**

_Mikan is running hurriedly to the Sakura tree after reading Natsume's letter to her._

"_I'm leaving Mikan, I'm sorry-Natsume." the letter said so she hurriedly run their to see if Natsume is still there._

"_You can't leave me Natsume, you can't."Mikan mumble while tears falling down from her eyes._

**Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Tomedonai omoi ga afuredashite  
Namida ga komiageta**

_Mikan stop in front the Sakura tree and look around in panic. She cant see Natsume everywhere, finally she see him standing not few meters away from the Sakura tree but he's not facing her so she hurriedly run to him and hold his wrist tightly. Natsume were shock by the sudden contact and look at who is the person is when she sees its Mikan, his face become soft._

"_Natsume, please don't don't leave me."Mikan whisper but Natsume could hear it clearly. Natsume smile sadly._

"_I'm sorry Mikan but I have to go."Natsume said taking his wrist to Mikan's grasped and walk slowly. The unstoppable feelings overflow from Mikan and she started to cry._

"_You can't just leave me Natsume, you cant, NATSUME."Mikan yell and kneel down crying but Natsume just keep on walking not turning around._

"_I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."Natsume mumble and leave her crying like that._

**Kimi to boku to "sakura biyori"  
Kaze ni yurete maimodoru  
Mada minu mirai wo mune ni daite  
Miageta saki wa momoiro no sora**

_Mikan is standing beneath the Sakura tree watching the sky, again its time for the Sakura Festivals, everyone is happy around her but she is just standing there looking at the sky. She slowly reminisce the day she's with Natsume, she remembers her dream that she and Natsume were swayed by the wind along the Sakura petals. She smiles faintly._

_She thought that there is a future from the two of them, that their going to married and leave happily ever after __**but**__ it's just a thought so it's not going to happen._

_Mikan look ahead the pink sky and smile faintly._

"_I need to let go, Natsume."Mikan whisper and smile the one last smile she could offer at the Sakura tree._

_Mikan once again look at the pink sky and smile softly._

_~o~_

Soooooo what do you think guys?... Good? Bad? Alright? What? If you have any complain, suggestion or anything just PM me or review on this one-shot. Thanks guys…LUV all…Don't forget to RxR…..


End file.
